Bury the Hatchet
by facelesswriting
Summary: Harry was kicked out of the Aurors and now has to find a new career. McGonagall offers him the DADA position, and he accepts. The one problem is that he and Snape have yet to talk out their differences. Can they manage to bury the hatchet? (WARNINGS: gay smut, this means two men for those of you who don't know.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: In case you didn't catch it in the description, this is going to be a Snarry smut fanfiction. That means that it will include sex between Harry and Severus Snape, two men. If that makes you uncomfortable, I encourage you to find something else to read as it gets very graphic. There will be no other warnings on other chapters so heed this one: this is a fic of gay sex!**

**Also, this is my first time writing any kind of smut fic so please be kind in your comments!**

**This is a birthday present for my wonderful Beta, Jack Frost Lover cadi93, and as such, has not been edited so please ignore any mistakes you may find (or if they're really bad, you can message me about it).**

**I do not own Harry Potter and am not making money from this.**

* * *

><p>ch 1<p>

Harry fidgeted outside The Three Broomsticks, thinking about why he was doing this.

It had been a hard four years for him since the war ended. He hadn't taken up the offer to go back to school like many of his year-mates had. It would have been too painful with all the death that the place reminded him of now. Instead, he'd gone straight into the Auror Academy, where he'd excelled easily, to know one's surprise.

But that was where it had ended. He'd been put through multiple rings of training, but when he'd gotten out on the field, he'd frozen up. He'd been going after some of the last remaining Death Eaters, and when he came face to face with Fuller, not even a member of Voldemort's Inner Circle, he'd been unable to even draw his wand.

Fuller had hit him with such a good _Sectumsempra _curse that he'd been in the hospital for nearly a year. By the time they'd been able to get him to Mungo's, however, they'd been unable to fix all of the damage, not only to his body but to his face as well. Now anyone who saw his face would see the scars of his shame.

Harry Potter had been given an Honourable Discharge from the Auror Force, and told to find a new career.

So now he was here. With his hand on the front door to The Three Broomsticks. On his way to meet Professor Snape.

He'd owled the man shortly after Professor McGonagall had given him the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. He'd figured it was high time they got past their old animosity, especially as they were to be working together, and now it was time well enough away from the war to be bringing up the old matters that Harry had become curious of.

Decided, Harry pushed the entrance open.

Snape was relatively easy to spot, if one knew to look for a bat lurking in the shadows, and that's just where he was, pulled up to the bar and hidden in the shadow of the failing summer sunlight.

Harry took the seat next to the man and ordered a firewhiskey, not his usual choice but it seemed necessary for the conversation ahead, from the new bartender. Severus didn't look up at him, but he did sneer at his choice of drink, "Something so strong, Potter? Are you sure you can handle it?"

Harry picked up the glass that'd been placed in front of him, downing half of it in one long draw. "I'll be able to take this better than our talk."

Severus was quiet for a moment as Harry finished his first mug, and when another was placed in front of the younger man, Severus asked for one too. Harry laughed.

"Insolent brat."

"You can't even admit I'm right!" Harry accused through his laughter.

"Why did you call me here." Snape demanded, vanishing all trace of Harry's merriment.

"You know as well as I, Snape, that this was necessary. I want to put the past where it belongs, bury the hatchet so to speak. We need to move past this. For our co-workers, for the students," Harry swiveled his bar stool to face Snape for the first time before finishing, "for ourselves."

"What makes you think I haven't put the past where it belongs, Potter?" Snape bit out. "It's the past, why should it still affect me?"

"It shouldn't, but it does, and if it didn't, you wouldn't have ordered that." Harry motioned to Snape's own firewhiskey, nearly gone.

Snape had no argument for that so he simply picked up his glass and drained it before slamming it back down on the counter. The bartender heard the noise and brought both he and Potter another.

A silence fell for a moment as both men sipped their drinks. "How right you are, Mr. Potter, so what do you suppose we do about such a predicament?" Harry asked in a surprisingly accurate mimicry of Snape's voice. "Well, Professor," he answered himself, in his own voice this time, "I think we should talk it out. Put everything out on the table. Get it all over with."

Snape perked a brow, but as he wasn't facing the younger man, Harry didn't see it and continued. "An excellent idea, though I loathe to admit it. Shall we start at the beginning? I believe that would be the only way that makes sense, though as you're a foolish Gryffindor, I doubt you'd see logic." Harry switched back to his own voice once more, "Yes, Snape, the beginning would make the most sense."

The silence resumed, and this time no one made to break it until the bartender had been by once more to give them their third and fourth respective mugs. Harry stared pensively down into his fourth drink, his numerous scars tingling as they always did when he was drunk or the weather was poor. As it was storming now, and he was well on his way to being pissed, they were starting to really itch.

Finally, Snape picked up his own drink, took a small swig as if to wet his throat and broke the silence. "I suppose that means you want me to go first."

It wasn't a question, and Snape couldn't even see him, but Harry nodded anyway. "Why did you give me those memories?"

With that, Snape launched them into the first civil conversation they'd ever had. He told Harry everything, and as the drinks kept coming, so did his secrets. His friendship with the late Lily Potter and his animosity with both her and her late husband was explained. Every argument, curse, insult, and misunderstanding was explained, and by the time he was finished, full dark had fallen.

He told Harry how he just wanted friends but never belonged anywhere, how he was jealous of James and the attention he got, how he had always loved Lily but never wanted anything beyond friendship from her.

Somewhere beyond that, however, Harry stopped listening to Snape's words and had started watching the man. He'd yet to face him, but he'd watch the lilt to his lips when he spoke Lily's name, follow the motions of his hands as he brought his drink to his lips, and study the way his eyes never seemed to break from their hazy reminiscence.

It was hours later when Snape finished. Kindly, though Harry was a bit startled by it, Snape asked if Harry had any questions. "Why didn't you?" Harry blurted as the first thing that had come to mind. He blushed, but the question had already been asked so he might as well make it intelligible. "Why didn't you want more from her?"

"Would you rather I have?" Snape sneered, but when Harry didn't speak, he slowly answered anyway. "I prefer the company of men." His eyes flickered up to meet Harry's.

Harry jerked away from Snape's own expected flinch-everyone flinched when they saw him for the first time now- even as his mouth dropped open in shock. It wasn't as if he had any prejudice against homosexuality, having long suspected himself of being able to wear that tag, but he had spent the last four years suspecting this man of being in love with his mother so it a bit of a shock.

Snape's eyes flashed in anger, "Don't tell me _Petunia_," he spit her name as if it tasted foul on his tongue, "taught you all her judgments of people-"

"No! No, sir, that's not it at all, in fact, I-I-I'm gay, as well. It- it was just a surprise is all." He ducked his head, hiding his marred face.

"You-" Snape stopped, hesitated, then seemed to change his tactic, sneering, "And whatever happened to the Weasley girl?"

"Nothing. We-she-we never picked up where we left off after the war. I-er-got-" Harry stopped himself for a moment, and took a breath before going on. "Charlie, he was messed up after the war. He felt guilty for not being there with his family, and with Fred, well, he just felt like it wouldn't have happened if he was here. We got close, and I-I realised why it wouldn't work with Ginny."

Severus felt his stomach tighten up. "I see."

"I mean nothing happened!" Harry rushed to say. He didn't know why he was telling his old professor all of this, but the words just wouldn't stop coming now, "We-we just kissed is all, but it kind of made me realise that I would never love Ginny the way she wanted me to. I-I kind of stopped skirting around her questions after that and told her straight that we would never work out."

There was a short pause in the conversation, breathing room per se, in which Professor Snape's face twisted in what seemed like disgust.

"Sorry." Harry added.

"Pardon, Mr. Potter?"

"Sorry for, well, all that." He laughed, "Guess I've had a bit too much." The boy- though Severus probably couldn't call him a boy any longer- swirled the remaining liquid in his mug before lifting it to down the rest.

Severus sneered at him, and though it wasn't true, he said, "No matter, Mr. Potter, I hardly care about your personal life."

Now, Harry could feel his own face contorting into the grimace that had been on his new colleague's face but a moment before. He tried to hide it and the churning in his stomach with a cough.

Still, the older man was not finished, and while Harry wasn't sure why he was particularly hurt by the man's words, he felt even further wounded when Professor Snape made to stand up, "If that's all you require of me, I'll be on my way." He rapped his knuckles on the counter to get the bartender's attention, and heaved himself onto his feet.

Harry watched in slight amusement as his old Potions Professor had to hold onto the counter as he fumbled with his money. He slid the coins across the table, but had to blink a few times as if unable to understand the bartender when he told him it was not enough. Harry giggled and slid a single galleon across the bar. "His and mine."

Then, he too, made to stand, promptly tripping over his feet. He would have fallen, too, if Snape hadn't reached out to grab his arm, roughly pulling him upright and surprisingly close to the Professor.

Harry instinctively grabbed onto the man's robes, and looked up at him. "Thanks." He breathed.

"Mr. Potter, how can you honestly be so clumsy on your feet yet so graceful in the air?"

"You think I'm graceful?" Harry questioned, latching onto the compliment as he stared into deep black eyes.

"Not right now, you're not." The Professor quipped, and Harry stepped back, unreasonable hurt filling his chest. Instead of moving from the Potions Master, however, he only succeeded in tripping over his own feet again.

Severus saw his hand go out to catch the young man and felt himself sigh as if he were watching the whole thing from underwater. Vaguely he heard himself speaking as well, "I suppose I should escort you to the Floo before you manage to get yourself killed."

Harry shook his head vehemently at that. No, he was graceful. He could do this.

Snape smirked at him, "Come along, Mr. Potter." The man started to drag him to the Floo, stumbling as well.

_We must look quite the pair of drunks,_ Harry thought to himself. "No, Floo. Not connected." He heard himself say, _And we obviously sound like tramps,_ he added to himself.

"You were going to Apparate?" Severus yelled, mayhap louder than he'd meant to. "In this condition? I'll not allow it!"

"Then where'm I s'posed to go?" Harry mumbled out, fearing the end of his coherency was approaching.

The Potions Professor stopped for a moment, as if contemplating, "I supposed you'll just have to come to my apartments."

Harry could feel his mouth drop open, but before he could protest, they'd reached the Floos and the man was throwing powder into the flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Harry's feet tangled when he arrived in Severus' home, but this time, he'd managed to bring the Potions Master down with him, or, rather, on top of him might be the better turn of phrase.

Looking up into those deep black eyes, wide with surprise, Harry felt something stir in his stomach. "Mr. Potter, do you see, now, what I mean when I say you are the most-"

But Harry wasn't listening to his words anymore. Quite the opposite, in fact, as he tangled his hand upward in Severus' long hair and began pulling the man down toward him.

They'd landed quite awkwardly, with Severus' left leg tucked between both of Harry's and his arms on either side of the young man's shoulders, having caught his fall. Harry was sprawled on his back, his legs spread wide, as was one arm, but the other was dragging Severus closer and closer to the boy.

Even as indignation at being ignored raged inside Severus, he found he couldn't protest the advances Harry was making. Earlier when Harry had been speaking of the Weasley spawn, Severus had quickly learned something new about himself: he was apparently very attracted to green-eyed, messy-haired Gryffindors, and now he found himself sliding upward against Harry's body, making the reach of their lips a smaller distance.

He felt a burning contact just above his knee a fraction of a second before their lips met, and he realized with a shock that he'd come to the junction of Harry's legs. But then they were kissing and Severus had never felt so warm, and he felt his arms giving way. He dropped himself to rest against Harry's body, feeling the warmth seep through his cold skin.

Harry brought up his other hand and pushed against Severus' shoulder, urging the man off him. If it weren't for the fact that Harry didn't break the kiss, Severus would have thought it a rejection. As it was, Harry's hand left his hair and moved to the buttons down Severus' shirt. When the first glimpse of skin was revealed, Harry gasped in pleasure, opening his mouth to allow Severus' tongue to explore inside and ghosting his fingers across the exposed flesh.

The buttons were quickly undone and Harry began pulling at Severus' robe, coat, and shirt. When they were hanging off the man's shoulders, Harry had to stop and fiddle with the buttons along the Potions Master's sleeves.

Impatiently, Severus ripped himself away from the man lying on the ground, tore out his wand, and magicked the buttons undone. He swiftly deposited the articles on the carpet of his sitting room. Next came his undershirt, and he was nearly finished with his belt when the young man, whose leg he was straddling, gripped onto the waistband of his trousers and pulled. Severus' eyes flew to match the green ones in surprise, only to find himself even more shocked by the obvious lust he found staring back.

He swallowed hard, but at Harry's insistent tug, shoved aside his nervousness and found himself back in the arms of the young man on the floor. Just before Severus could attach their lips in a kiss, however, Harry tilted his head as a rather odd angle, and Severus was presented with a small expanse of smooth, unblemished skin.

_Well that won't do_, Severus thought to himself as he attached his teeth to the proffered neck. Sucking hard, he heard Harry let out a moan. He pulled back sharply, thinking he'd hurt the young man, but the only movements Harry made were to pull his wand to vanish his own shirts and throw his head out in a moan when the cold air hit his bare skin.

Difficult though it was, Severus balanced on his knees, even as he leaned forward to claim Harry's neck in another bruising bite and fumbled with the clasp on his trousers. Soon, he was trying to shove them down, while Harry loosely cupped the back of his neck with one hand and exploring the plains of his chest with the other.

Severus, overcome with the new sensations and quickly losing himself in the heat of the moment, nearly didn't hear Harry when he gaspingly asked Severus to stop.

Startled, Severus pulled back to look at the flushed young man under him. Harry was gazing up at him, panting for breath as he tried to speak. "I-I don't want- the room- spinning."

Severus looked down at him for a moment, uncomprehendingly. Then, recognition lit his eyes, and he summoned two Sobering Potions. He handed one to Harry and downed the other even as he thought it was a bad idea.

Instantly, he knew he was right.

Harry sat upright and slithered out from under Severus, coming to stand in front of him. Severus still saw the lust in his eyes, but it was obviously overshadowed by the realisation of what- or rather whom- he was about to do.

Severus righted himself, too, but before he could even begin an apology- how did one apologise for such a thing anyway?- Harry was leaving the room.

Severus' eyes trailed after him as he walked through the open door leading into his bedroom, assuming the young man was heading for the private en suite to right his appearance before he went home. Harry didn't appear to be uncomfortable, his posture wasn't uptight, and his face seemed relaxed, but if Severus knew one thing about Harry Potter, it was that nothing was as it seemed when he was around.

Left standing in his sitting room, alone, aroused, and embarrassed, Severus ran a hand over his face. How could he have let this happen? When he'd walked into The Three Broomsticks this afternoon, this had surely not been his plan. He'd not intended to go in and seduce a drunken Boy-Who-Lived, or as he was referred to as now, Vanquisher-of-the-Dark.

Hell, when he'd walked into The Three Broomsticks this evening, he hadn't even been attracted to the man! Now of course he'd seen his photograph in the paper every now and again, and as everyone else did, he'd gazed appreciatively at Harry's figure, but he'd not held these feelings for him.

Had he?

While Severus had been frozen in his reverie, Harry had gone into his bed chamber and looked around. It was surprising. Lavish, the chamber was decorated in dark burgundy and black hangings and pillows. He'd assumed Severus would be quick to follow him to the bed, but when the man didn't appear after a moment, Harry took the time to remove his pants, the only thing remaining of his clothing, and situate himself on the man's plush bed coverings.

A moment more had passed, and Harry got to be uncomfortable. Was he wrong? Was Severus regretting this now that he was sober. Harry hadn't even asked, was the man seeing someone else, and Harry was completely out of line?

A flash of jealousy gripped him at that thought, and he got back up off the bed. Swiftly moving to the door, he grabbed his pants from the floor where they'd been discarded and peeked his head around the doorway to see what was keeping Severus while still hiding his naked state around the wall.

Seeing the man stock-still in the centre of the room where Harry'd left him, Harry let his Gryffindor courage, and maybe a bit of his hormones, through to take a chance. Keeping his voice low, and hopefully seductive, Harry murmured from the doorway, "Aren't you coming?"

Severus' head whipped around, and he stared in shock at Harry, mouth hanging agape, but Harry wasn't finished. He tossed his pants into the sitting room, letting Severus' eyes follow them until they hit the floor before he drew the man's attention back to him. "Don't make me start without you."

Harry disappeared back around the doorway before Severus could form a single thought, he cheeks flaming with embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

It only took Severus a moment to recover from his shock. He took one look at the boxers lying in the centre of his sitting room and practically ran into his bedroom.

The sight that greeted him was surely not one that he'd expected. Harry had apparently raided his nightstand to find the lubricant that Severus used to wank. He'd helped himself to it and made good on his promise to start without Severus.

His heels dug into the mattress as he arched off the bed, giving a feral groan. His legs were spread wide, giving Severus a magnificent view of his tight hole greedily sucking two of Harry's fingers back into it.

Severus' cock twitched at the the sight, and Severus stopped in the doorway to watch. As he stood there, Harry's plunging fingers began to scissor, widening his hole for more. Severus couldn't take any more and shed his own pants before going to join Harry on the bed.

Harry felt in when Severus knelt on the foot of the bed and began crawling towards him. It still shocked him, however, when Severus low voice spoke from so close to Harry's face, "Open your eyes. Let me hear you," he commanded.

Harry gasped, his insides shaking and a spark running down his middle, straight to his cock, as his eyes flew wide to gaze into Severus' endless black orbs. The man was kneeling right beside Harry. He was naked now, too, Harry noticed, and a thrill went through him as he added a third finger and his other hand grasped the bedding.

He thrust his hips down, sinking his fingers deeper inside him as Severus leant over him, placing one hand on the other side of his shoulders. Quickly Severus moved himself from Harry's side to between his knees and was crawling down, leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses along Harry's stomach as he went.

Harry, hardly able to even groan he was breathing so hard, couldn't decided whether he should arch up into Severus' kisses or thrust back onto his fingers. It was all so _good_.

Severus made the decision for him when he reached the joining of Harry's legs. He glanced up at Harry, wordlessly asking permission. Harry threw his head back and his hips up, unable to look into Severus' lustful gaze or restrain his body, and Severus, taking that as the consent it was, let his tongue trail along Harry's red, pulsing member. It flicked across the tip, sweeping away the gathering precome, and Harry let out a strangled moan, thrusting his fingers harder inside him, and moving his other hand to tangle in Severus' silky hair.

Severus' guessing he was doing something right, repeated the motion along the vein on the underside of Harry's prick. Harry's fingers tightened in his hair, encouraging him to take more, go further, swallow him.

Severus obliged, stretching his lips wide and welcoming Harry's member slowly into his wet mouth.

Harry, watching again, felt his mouth drop open in awe as Severus' cheeks hollowed as he sucked. At Harry's urging, he lowered his head further down, seating Harry's cock deeper in his mouth before retreating the other way.

By this point Harry was reduced to whimpering as his fingers plundered his arse and Severus tongue lavished his cock. Harry matched the rhythm to Severus' as closely as he could in his unraveled state. His hips thrust between going deeper in Severus and deeper in himself as slowly as Severus' attention was moving up and down on his member.

Severus released Harry's cock with a wet pop, and returned to lick it once more before going down on it again. Harry's groan from the lack of contact turned to a moan of pleasure as Severus' mouth moved further down than it ever had before and his fingers skated along the insides of Harry's thighs.

His breath caught in the back of this throat as Severus widened his own throat the accomodate Harry's cock. The sparks tingling along his legs and shooting through his arse all came spiraling to join in Harry's groin as every muscle in his body froze for a mere moment before going into overdrive when Severus hummed around his hypersensitive member.

Harry lost feeling in his fingers and toes as his vision went black and he came. Hard. Harder than he'd ever come on his own. He could feel Severus' throat working around his prick to swallow, milking every last drop of the creamy fluid from Harry.

When Harry had nothing left to give, Severus release his cock, again with another little pop. Harry pulled Severus back up to face him, removing his fingers from himself and using that hand to press against Severus' back, pushing Severus' hard member against Harry's own, now soft.

For a moment they simply stared at each other, both panting. Then Severus whispered, hoarse with his own need, "Taste yourself on me, Harry."

With those words he plunged his tongue into Harry's mouth.

For a moment, Harry was shocked, but he quickly recovered and moved his own lips against Severus'. The bitter taste in Severus' mouth overwhelmed him, and he knew that if he'd not already come, he would have at Severus' words.

When Severus began rocking his hips back and forth against Harry, looking for some kind of release of the ache in his cock, Harry pulled back from the kiss. Severus simply buried his face in the side of Harry's neck, biting down hard and sucking on the skin there. Harry turned his head to the side, not only making it easier for Severus to attack the side of his neck, but also allowing him to find the lube, carelessly tossed back on the nightstand, and wandlessly summon it.

He scooped a generous amount into his hand and wiggled his fingers between their bodies. Severus seemed to take no notice, happy to grind his cock into Harry's stomach while he suckled his neck.

He seemed to take no notice, that is, until Harry's fingers wrapped around his cock.

Severus' stomach tightened, and he nearly came; sheer willpower alone was the only thing holding him back.

Harry coated Severus' cock, pulling his knees up until the were tucked in the older man's underarms. "Please," he begged, his own member already growing hard again at the thought of Severus fucking him. "Please, Severus, I-I-"

Severus sat up to kneel between Harry's legs only more, leaving his neck cold and wet. Swiftly, the man pulled his ankles to rest on his shoulders and bent back down again to stare into Harry's eyes, pulling his loosened hole open with the new position of his legs. "You what, Harry?" Severus breathed, shooting shivers down Harry's body as the man's cool breath skated across the wet patch on his neck.

Severus groaned, grinding his hips impossibly tighter against Harry's arse as Harry's shivers rubbed his perfect globes against Severus' prick. "I-I need you," Harry panted, "In me."

With that kind of plea, Severus plunged his member into Harry's tight hole, trusting Harry to have sufficiently prepared himself with his fingers earlier. Harry release a screaming whimper as Severus seated himself fully inside him.

Severus removed the man's glasses and tossed them aside before resting their foreheads together. He gave Harry a moment to adjust to the sensation for a moment, but, in truth, he needed a moment to calm himself as well.

Harry was so tight. The warmth of his hole greedily sucking Severus inside had nearly made Severus loose control. He breathed deeply for a few moments, until Harry let out a whimper of need.

Severus opened his eyes, not knowing when he'd closed them, to be met with shining need staring back at him.

Severus drew himself back out the the young man before rolling his hips back forward. Harry whimpered again, and Severus stopped, looking questioningly at the young man under him. He didn't seem to be in pain, but Severus was loath to hurt him even when the ache for release was this strong.

"Go!" Harry shouted. "P-please don't stop. Please, please," he begged as Severus' eyes flew open in shock and he resumed his motion, drawing himself out slowly, but snapping his hips forward in one smooth harsh motion now.

"Harder." Harry commanded and with that, Severus lost all of his control. He snapped his hips deep into Harry, and Harry thrust his own hips forward to meet every stroke of Severus'. Their bodies slid together as one, their quick, harsh rhythm very soon getting the better of them.

Harry was the first to come, letting loose a cry of pleasure and spasming around Severus' member. Severus' stomach tightened, and his body went as stiff as his cock as he pumped his fluid into the man under him, filling him.

Severus went limp, falling atop Harry who wordlessly cast a cleaning charm upon them. Severus missed the warm fluid coating his stomach, but he had to agree that it would be a right mess to clean after it'd dried.

Harry spread his legs to go around Severus shoulders and lowered them back to the bed. Seeming to welcome the man lying on top of him, he wrapped his arms around the bony body of his childhood Potions Professor and chased the man into the world of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

ch 4

Severus was having the most pleasant dream. Warm hand skated over his torso, followed by dry, chaste kisses. One hand moved to his chest along with the mouth, while the other hand's caresses moved lower and lower.

A thumb brushed over the head of his cock as fingers brutally twisted one nipple and teeth bit down on the other. Severus woke with a start, vaguely wishing he could have continued the dream. Now he was painfully hard and the ghosts of the dream hands and teeth were not doing anything to help. He lay there for a split second before going to rub his hands along his chest, hoping to banish the lingering feelings.

What he did instead was meet very solid and very real hands. He gasped as the previous night came back to him. It was still dark so it must be some early hour in the morning, but Harry seemed to be wide awake.

The young man suckled his left nippled, while his left hand intertwined with Severus' right. Harry's right hand repeated the flicking gesture of the head of his cock and Severus realised his raging hard-on was no more fictional than the rest of his dream. He let loose a groan and felt Harry smile around his nipple.

Harry released his hold on the nipple and moved downward, coming to rest just above Severus' groin. He licked along the trail of black hair leading from Severus' belly down before dipping his tongue lightly into Severus' belly-button.

One hand still holding Harry's, Severus' other hand tangled into the bedding as his body spasmed. Harry grinned as he pressed a kiss into Severus' hip bone. He moved lower.

Severus was still horribly confused as to how he got into this position. He remembered falling asleep on top of Harry, but at some point during the night, they seemed to have switched positions.

All coherent thought fled his mind, however, as Harry urged his knees to bend, lifting his legs to place him in a similar position to how he found Harry the night before. But that wasn't what left him thoughtless. What rendered him unthinking was the kiss Harry gave to his hole as he pushed his arse cheeks wider.

Severus, breathing hard and struggling to control himself, pressed a hand to his groin, trying to stave off some of the pressure before he burst. His hips lifted slightly as Harry pressed his tongue against his hole, waiting a moment for protest to arise. When none did, his wet muscle breached the opening.

Severus understood all of Harry's strangled murmurings from the night before now as one was ripped from his own throat. It was so intimate, so personal, to have someone's face snuggled up so firmly to the most private of places on one's body. Severus groaned again as Harry's tortuous tongue twisted and turned inside of him.

It wasn't long until Severus had grasped Harry by his unruly hair, even more so in the early hours of the morning, and pulled him up and away from his tonguing. Harry looked questioning at Severus. There was no doubt the man had enjoyed what was being done to him so Harry couldn't figure out what could be wrong.

Severus simply murmured, begged, more like, "More," and Harry understood, his cock twitching with unadulterated excitement.

"More," Harry agreed. Finding the lube and slicking his member. Severus held his knees up to make it easier for Harry to enter him, but turned his face away in embarrassment at being so eager.

"No, no, no," Harry said, hooking on finger under Severus' chin and turning him to look in his eyes. "I want you to look at me while I penetrate you," He whispered, leaning down to swallow Severus' moan. When he pulled away from the kiss, he waited until Severus met his eyes, the need growing stronger and stronger. When Severus looked at him, Harry pushed himself inside.

It took everything he had to not tear into Severus' arse, knowing his tongue alone could not have prepared the man well. Harry bit his lip, restraining himself.

He didn't close his eyes, however, for which he was glad when he saw a single tear escape Severus' eyes. The man looked away immediately, but Harry brought his face back as he had before, still ever so slowly moving deeper into the man. "Are you okay?" He asked, his voice rough from sleep and need but his fingertips soft as he brushed away the teardrop.

Severus' thoughts were a whirlwind. He was sure no one else would have ever had the restraint to care so much when it was their first time inside another. That Harry was going so slowly for him meant such a great much to Severus. Though his arse was aching with the intrusion, he'd never felt better in his life, and he said so, "Never better."

The admission startled Harry, but he smiled. He came to be fully seated in Severus before he could answer, "Good." Even then, he waited a moment until the strained look left Severus lips before he reversed his motion. Rolling his hips slowly back forward, he knew he'd hit that sweet spot he read about when Severus' whole body convulsed.

He repeated the movement, slowly-so slowly- gaining speed as shocks course his body and Severus'. He stroked Severus' prostate every time, and after long, drawn minutes of mutual shudders, he brought his hand back to Severus' neglected cock.

He stroked the length of it, brushing his fingers lightly along the veins while moving towards the base and gripping it tightly and twisting just so at the end of his stroke on the way back to the head of Severus' member. After only a few dozen strokes like this, Severus was coming, hot and sticky, all over Harry's hand. He seemed to shudder forever and Harry kept up his increasing pace, lasting only a few more pumps before he, too, was spilling himself.

Finished, Severus wrapped his long legs around Harry's waist. "Thank you," he whispered as they took each other in their arms.

"No, thank you," Harry answered as they tipped to lie on their sides. With Harry's softening member still sheathed inside Severus, the two fell back asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

ch 5

When Harry first woke, he thought it was because of the bright light shining on his closed eyes. Quickly though, he became aware of the hands carding slowly through his hair.

Memories of the night rushed back to him. Talking with Severus-when did he become Severus?- and coming home with the man, being taken by the him, taking him.

Unexpectedly, no regret came after the memories. Harry was glad he'd asked for the Sobering Potion. He knew that what he'd done might have begun out of a haze of lust, but he knew he wouldn't have gone through with it if that's all that it was. His cards were laid out on the table. It was Severus' move now.

Even as he came to that conclusion, he realised the fingers in his hair had stopped moving. "Have you awoken, Harry?"

Harry grinned where he lay with his face buried in Severus' chest. The man had called him by his given name, not "Mr. Potter" any longer. Maybe he didn't regret it either.

Still smiling, Harry propped himself up on his elbow, facing his bed-mate. "Yeah, I reckon I have."

"I've somewhere to be this morning." Severus informed him, matter-of-factly.

A flash of rejection ripped through Harry, and his smile fell off his face even as he recoiled. "Have somewhere to be?" He spit out. Was he being kicked out?

Severus' eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He'd been basking in his contentment when he woke up this morning, and he had thought Harry had been as well. So what was happening? "Yes," he began slowly, "I've a previous engagement."

"Then I suppose you're wanting me to get lost, right?" Harry sneered as he tried to roll off the edge of the bed. "Whoever he is, I'd say he was lucky, but," his feet landed on the floor, and he spun around to face Severus, regardless of the scars across his face, "seeing as you spent the night cheating on him, I-"

Severus' mask of confusion dropped as he realised that Harry thought he'd meant he was engaged, and it was quickly replaced by thunderous rage. He cut Harry off mid-sentence, pulling him back onto the bed by his arm.

Harry felt a twinge of pain in his backside and he winced, but Severus' angry face was right in front of his, and the pain of his body was no match for the pain strangling his chest.

"You would think such a thing of me!" Severus shouted.

"Well-I-you said-" Harry spluttered, trying to think of where he'd gone wrong.

"You foolish man!" Severus flung Harry's arm back, but Harry was already sprawled across the bed.

"What am I supposed to think when you tell me you prefer the company of men and the next day you're kicking me out of bed because you 'have an engagement'!" Harry retorted, feeling humiliating and angry.

"Before you I'd not even bedded a man, and I said 'a previous engagement'! I've a meeting with McGonagall this morning. You dare think something so low of me!"

"You hadn't…" Harry trailed off. "But you said..?"

"Even you did not have to lie with young Mr. Weasley to know your preferences." Severus nearly whispered.

"But that means I was your…"

"First, yes." Severus turned his face away, shame colouring his cheeks. As he wasn't watching, he didn't see Harry's smile return, albeit faintly.

He reached out with hesitant fingers, turning Severus to face him as he had the night before. Somehow, it was just as intimate as when he'd done last night. "I'm sorry." He whispered, "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I'm sorry." He placed a soft, chaste kiss against Severus' lips before he made to remove himself from the bed once more. "I suppose you've to be on your way then."

Once more, Severus held him by the arm, this time pulling softly to turn him back. "I've a while yet," he offered.

"Oh?"

"Besides, I suppose you'll be wanting a shower before you go?"

Wondering at why Severus seemed timid all of a sudden, Harry nodded, "That'd be great. Thanks."

Severus' eyebrows knit together at the formalness for a moment before he realised Harry had not picked up on his offering. "There's only one," he clarified.

"We can take turns, I guess. I don't mind-_oh._ There's only one?" He repeated in a choked voice. "I suppose we can make that work." He tried and failed for nonchalance.

Severus lips tilted up at the sides. "Yes, I suppose we can. Shall we?"

Harry simply nodded, but he didn't move right away as Severus got up from the bed. He watched the man walk to the lavatory, his exposed back towards Harry. The man was scrawny, though Harry suspected he was not one to talk, but he did have a little definition of muscle. Fighting a war would do that to someone. He was deathly pale, but with fresh air and a little sunshine, it would easily be rectified. And Harry had no idea how they'd ever teased the man for being greasy. Even before his morning shower, the man's hair was more sleek and shiny than dirty. The globes of his arse were firm and gorgeous, something Harry reckoned had been hidden by his billowing robes. His legs were long, well defined, and when on display as they were, they looked downright sexy.

Severus turned back when he reached the door, "Are you joining be or not?" He asked, voice low. "Don't make me start without you," he smirked, repeating the taunt Harry had given the night before.

By the time Harry had caught up, Severus was already standing under the hot spray of water. He had soap lathered in his hair and had his back turned to the door. Harry joined him quickly, taking over the task of washing the man's hair. "I guess we've buried the hatchet," he laughed as he massaged the suds into Severus' scalp.

"What?"

"I said last night that we needed to bury the hatchet. Well," he laughed, "I reckon we have."

Any reply of Severus' was cut off, and he groaned as Harry tipped his head back to wash away the suds, and Harry felt himself hardening at the sound. When the last of the soap was washed away, Severus turned around to face him. His eyes trailed along Harry's form, stopping on the hardening length between the man's legs. He took a step closer, pressing his body against Harry's under the pretense of reaching around him to get the soap. He poured a generous amount into his hand, but instead of washing himself with it, he began to wash Harry.

Long fingers scrubbed at Harry's chest before encircling him to wash his back. They move lower and lower, and Harry pressed himself harder against Severus, hugging himself to the man's chest and grinding their hips together. He nipped along the man's collarbone as he massaged the soap into the globes of Harry's arse. Severus pressed harder and Harry moaned into the skin between his teeth, making Severus throw his head back, releasing a groan of his own.

Unable to stand the building pressure anymore, Harry grabbed the bottle of soap for himself, poured another copious amount into his hand, and gripped both himself and Severus in his hand. He stroked them both slowly at first, but the pace didn't last long and soon Severus was bracing his back against the cool tile of the shower cubicle to keep himself upright as he thrust into Harry's hand.

He grabbed Harry by the hair as he had the night before, dragging the man close enough to kiss. Open-mouthed, tongues intertwined, Severus' stomach tightened and he came. He shuddered as Harry wrung him dry under the water, the other man stroking himself to completion shortly after.

They continued to kiss as the slid down the shower wall, Harry landing in Severus' lap. The water had washed their mess away, and Harry cleaned Severus further by grabbing the soap again and re-lathering the man's body. Severus did likewise to Harry between short, passionate kisses.

When they were finished and the soap was washed from their bodies, Severus made quick work of washing Harry's midnight locks, and the two spent a time simply kissing and holding each other on the floor of the shower.

When a time had passed, Severus sighed. "I've to be on my way soon."

"Oh," Harry sounded disappointed.

"I-" Severus cut himself off. He'd tried to ask earlier and it'd ended with Harry angry and himself offended. He was speaking to a Gryffindor, however, he reasoned, a certain about of brash bravery was expected. "I'd meant to ask you earlier if you'd be leaving."

"If I'd be..? Do you mean I could stay? Do you want me to wait for you to come back?" Harry's bottle-green eyes lit up with hopefulness, though he tried to hide it.

Severus hesitated, tracing Harry's features as a distraction. He'd noticed the man try to hide his face last night as if he were embarrassed of being seen. He tried now to avoid giving the scars extra attention, but he liked them. They were a sign that Harry was strong, that he could recover from the worst. "I'd like that very much," he admitted.


	6. Chapter 6

ch 6

Harry was standing in the kitchen when Severus emerged from the bedchamber. He'd gone to get dressed for his appointment, and it seemed Harry had decided to forgo the clothing, opting for an open-backed cooking apron instead.

Severus paused in the doorway when he glanced up from doing up the last buttons on his sleeve. His breathing hitched as he watched Harry frying up sausages for breakfast. Even as he stared, Harry turned around toward the two plates waiting on the table. He froze when he saw Severus though, blushing a beautiful vermillion.

"I hope you don't mind. I found them and thought you might like something to eat, and, well, I didn't figure it entirely appropriate to cook naked."

"Oh, Mr. Potter," Severus said, voice choked with sudden need, "I assure you, this is no more appropriate."

Mistaking his meaning, Harry hurriedly began undoing the tie on the back of the apron, "Sorry, I can find my clothes, and-"

Severus was quick to step up and grab his hands behind him, stilling his motions. "You will do no such thing." He spun the man around quickly, pushing him towards the table hard enough that he needed to throw out his hands to catch himself. Severus was down, crouched behind Harry in a split second, though the motion sent a pain stabbing through his backside.

Harry braced himself against the table, moaning wildly, as Severus pulled apart his arse cheeks. He roughly thrust his tongue inside, and Harry cried out in both pleasure and pain.

"You-y-you haven't the time for this," Harry reminded him even as he was bent further over the table as Severus' wet muscle probed further inside him. He immediately wished he'd not said anything when Severus' tongue promptly disappeared.

"You're right." Severus said as he righted himself. He pressed close, melding his body against Harry as he reached around him to pluck up a sausage with his bare fingers. He popped it into his mouth, and the action startled Harry out of his panting enough to laugh. "What?"

"I never imagined you to be one to eat with your fingers is all."

"Oh," Severus shrugged, "as you pointed out, I'm in a hurry." He turned away from Harry and made his way over to the Floo.

"Wait!" He stopped and turned as Harry called him, "You can't just leave me like this!" Harry cried in outrage, obviously referring to the bulge showing rather prominently through the thin fabric of the apron.

Severus smirked and walked back, pressing himself close to Harry and grinding their hips together. "I rather think I can," he whispered in Harry's ear. Then he kissed him on the cheek, a remarkably domestic action considering where his mouth had been not moments before.

With that, Severus strode to the Floo and was gone, leaving Harry absently rubbing his cheek and grinning.

* * *

><p>Severus stalked from the Floo into the Headmistress' office, his usual prowl hindered by the fact that he'd left himself similarly to how he'd left Harry. "Sorry, I'm late, Headmistress," he drawled.<p>

McGonagall was seated behind her desk, and as she looked up, Severus noticed that her eyes were twinkling in a manner very much reminiscent of a certain late Headmaster. His own eyes narrowed.

"It's no matter, Severus. Please, take a seat," she offered, motioning to the chair across from her.

Severus nodded, and made to sit, wincing imperceptibly as the pain in his arse made itself known again.

"So," she steepled her fingers together, leaning forward, "I take it your meeting with Mr. Potter went well?"

The barely restrained laughter in her face and voice told Severus all he needed to know, and he cursed the fact that every Head of Hogwarts seemed intent to know more than they should.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: For those of you who have read my other fic, I'm sure you're surprised at how I've yet to put a huge note at the end of every chapter! Anyway, here's one now:**

**For those of you who made it to the end of this, thank you so much for your time reading it! This is the last chapter. I would love it if you would leave me a review as this was my first time writing anything of the sexual nature, and I'd love some feedback to make it better!**

**I hope you all liked it, especially you, Cadi! Happy Birthday!**

**-faceless**


End file.
